


For Morrigan's Eyes Only

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Warden's Letters [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Could Be Anyone's Warden, Could make an Orlesian blush, F/M, Inquisition, Morrigan - Freeform, Morrigan reads naughty Letter, Naughty Letter, dragon age smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: "Too bad Leliana didn't read the letter, it would make an Orlesian blush"Warden response to his love in a unique way.





	For Morrigan's Eyes Only

_My dearest Morrigan,_

_I was quite surprise to receive a letter from you so soon. You must miss me that much? Hmm, I don't blame you. I would miss me as well._

_You're rolling your eyes at the first paragraph. Using that lovely scoff of yours. Don't deny it, I know you to well love._

_Now you're questioning why you're with me. Why you bother to contact me in the first place. You claim to be about some ancient Darkspawn who's seeking Godhood. You claim you contact me to aid the Inquisition with answers. But you and I know clearly I do not have the answers you both seek._

_Just admit it already love, you miss me. Miss my touch. Miss the way my tongue dances on your long soft neck. The way my right hand would "accidentally" find its way towards your breast. The way my hand would somehow slip inside your robe and begin gently pinching the pink nub. Your back would arch slightly and you would shiver in delight but claim to be the cold weather. My thumb would begin circling the now harden nub. You will bight your lips. Refusing to show any sign of pleasure I'm clearly giving you._

_Such a tease you are._

_My left hand would somehow find its way to your womanhood. That's when you'll become tense in anticipation. I would softly move my hand up and down the soft fabric of your small clothes._

_Oh, what is this? You are bare underneath. You really are a naughty minx. Waiting for my touch? You'll just have to wait a bit longer._

__I'll remove my hand, you will growl in annoyance. Demanding me to stop teasing. So cute, thinking you're in charge._ _

 

_My lips would begin making its way towards your mouth. You'll refuse to open your mouth because I refuse to give what you want. But you're playing my game._

 

_The only way I could gain access is if I grab your lower cheek hard. Not to hurt but to make you gasp and allowing my talented tongue to seek its way in._

 

_Our tongues will begin battling for dominance. I would make you believe for a moment you're having the upper hand. But in reality it is I who's going to win this match._

 

_My naughty left hand would find its way towards your womanhood as I begin to rub you up and down. Slowly first just enough time for my tongue to pin yours when you gasp from pleasure._

 

_My lips will break away from yours while my hand begin to go faster and you begin to pant and moan. My lips would be trailing down your collar bone then towards your breast as I grab your left nipple between my lips. Sucking, nipping, and even a little tugging. All the while, my index and thumb is pinching and rubbing that cute little sensitive nub underneath._

 

_You're now sweating and moaning my name. Begging me to stop the teasing._

 

_Cross that out, you don't beg. You demand, which will get you no where in this situation. Just more torturous pleasure._

 

_My lips would leave your left nipple to the lonely right as my middle finger swiftly enters your hot, wet core. You gasp and arch again. Grabbing firmly on my manhood._

 

_Trying to get me to react? Not in this fantasy._

 

_But you'll try anyway. Rubbing me up and down, playing with my tip. You'll bring your fingers to your lovely mouth sucking on the digits until nice and wet. And your magic hand would find its way back to my shaft. Now you're having me moaning._

 

_Good girl._

 

_But I'm not ready to lose this game._

 

_I would release my hand from your core and you'll simply sigh in frustration. I would swiftly get on my knees. Already missing your talented hand around me._

 

_I wouldn't even give you time to process what will happen next._

 

_My tongue will begin sliding up and down your hot wet slit. You will lean harder against a wall, eyes rolling the back of your head. Waves after waves of pleasure hits you._

 

_You'll be moaning and groaning my name as my tongue begins to press harder on the nub. Right hand pinching and toying with your breast._

 

_My left hand, my index and middle finger will again enter your core. Sliding in and out, faster by faster. All the while my tongue will still be playing with your special nub._

 

_I can feel it love, you can let go. Release yourself. I'll come with you if that helps._

 

_That's it! You're so close as so am I. My right hand leaves your breast and I begin stroking myself._

 

_So close._

 

_Almost there._

 

_Do you feel it?_

 

_Just let it out._

 

 _Your walls clutched tightly around my_ _digits_.

 

_Good girl._

 

_You're panting hard and so am I._

 

_I stand to my feet, staring deep into your beautiful exhausted eyes. I give you a tender kiss. And I'll tell you, "I am one lucky bastard." And you'll agree with a lazy smirk._

 

_Yours truly,_

 

_The Warden. The Hero of Ferelden. Excellent lover._

 

_PS;_

 

_Don't let Kieran find this letter. Those are questions and answers I know we do not wish to give._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure Morrigan has more dominance in the bedroom apartment. The Warden just thinks otherwise.  
> Morrigan will be sure to set him straight when they meet again, I'm sure.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
